Fin de Año
by Once L
Summary: Un año más ha pasado. Ese año está a punto de terminar, y muchas cosas pueden pasar a finales de Diciembre. Eso lo sabe muy bien Kai Hiwatari. - Secuela de Navidad, al fin y al cabo. .Completo.
1. Noche Buena y Navidad Otra vez

**Título**: Fin de Año.

**Personajes: **Kai Hiwatari & Tala Ivanov.

**Género:** General, Amistad, ¿Romance?

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Secuela de _"Navidad, al fin y al cabo"._ Insinuación de Shonen Ai. Tala/Kai implícito.

**Resumen: **Un año más ha pasado. Ese año está a punto de terminar, y muchas cosas pueden pasar a finales de Diciembre. Eso lo sabe muy bien Kai Hiwatari.

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**25/12/10.**

**1. Capítulo 1- Noche Buena y Navidad. Otra vez.**

Sin darse cuenta, un año más ha pasado.

La época, el frío que hace y el ambiente que se respira en el aire le dicen a Kai Hiwatari que otra vez es Noche Buena, y pronto, Navidad.

Este año ha sido diferente al de todos los demás. Si bien es cierto que estuvo un par de meses en Rusia, pronto regresó a Japón, a donde verdaderamente pertenece. Y desde entonces, se ha visto inmerso en su rutina, en su vida diaria. Escuela por las mañanas, alguna que otra bey-batalla por las tardes, y la mayor parte de sus fines de semanas estuvieron ocupados al pasarla con sus amigos en algún lugar recreativo o simplemente en la casa de Tyson, recordando tiempos pasados o descansando simplemente.

A los Blitzkreig Boys no volvió a verlos, pero no por ello perdió el contacto. De vez en cuando Tala lo llamaba, platicaban un rato por teléfono y luego cada uno seguía con sus vidas. Otras tantas, era el mismo ruso-japonés quién llamaba a la Abadía, pero no siempre encontraba al pelirrojo con el que quería hablar así que sus llamadas se limitaban a saber cómo estaban y qué había pasado desde la última vez que supo de ellos.

Y así y a grandes rasgos, es como otro año más estaba a punto de terminar en la vida de Hiwatari. Esta vez y a diferencia del año pasado cuando habían celebrado Noche Buena y Navidad en la Abadía (todo por _causa_ de Bryan) este año sería muy diferente al pasado. Primeramente, porque el bicolor estaba en Japón. En segunda, porque el resto de los G Revolution habían volado esa mañana al lugar de destino donde este año celebrarían con los demás equipos de beyblade dicha fiesta. Así que por consiguiente, Kai estaba solo en la ciudad y tampoco tenía ganas o ánimo para celebrar una fiesta que no odiaba, pero que tampoco era su favorita.

Sin más, estaba decidido.

Para él, sería como otro día normal. No fiesta, cena sencilla y definitivamente se acostaría temprano pese al ruido de música y las platicas de las personas que se escuchaba de los departamentos contiguos, que parecían pasársela muy bien.

Pero él, también se la estaba pasando de maravilla. Luego de tomar un prolongado baño, y ponerse ropa cómoda pero abrigadora, se había puesto a ver una película y comía palomitas. De vez en cuando se reía con los chistes que hacían o el giro tan descabellado que daba la trama. En definitiva, se la estaba pasando bien, a su manera, pero así era.

Justo cuando la película acabada de terminar y el ruso-japonés se planteaba ver otra o hacer otra cosa, alguien llama a su puerta. Confundido sobre quién pudiera ser, pues no había pedido nada y en definitiva no esperaba a nadie, es que va a abrir.

- ¿Sí?

Al hacerlo y ver quién es, su expresión cambia por una de sorpresa, de confusión quizá. Su tono de voz también lo revela.

- ¿Tala? ¿Qué... haces aquí?

Lo mira de arriba abajo porque no se cree que el ruso esté ahí. ¿Es que se ha quedado dormido mientras veía la película y ahora está soñando, o qué pasa?

- Hola, Kai. ¿Puedo pasar? -con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, Ivanov lo saluda completamente complacido por la reacción que éste tiene al verle.- Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Su sonrisa se amplía un poco más, sacando al bicolor de su sorpresa inicial y haciéndose a un lado para que pase. Afuera, el frío se cuela entre ellos y hace tiritar al ruso-japonés. Sin duda, no hay nada como el calor de un hogar.

En cuando el ruso entra, se da cuenta del estilo del departamento por lo que se quita sus zapatos, y cuelga la gabardina negra que lleva en el perchero.

- Ehh, así que este es tu departamento... nada mal.

Da un rápido vistazo al lugar, siendo ignorado el comentario por el otro.

- Ah. –y en su lugar, le ofrece algo de beber. Sólo por cortesía.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Agua, quizá Café...

- El café estaría bien.

El ruso se gira para verlo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que no es ni burlona ni arrogante. Sólo es eso... una sonrisa.

El gesto sorprende al otro, pero no lo demuestra. Actúa como si nada, pese a que aquello le ha provocado un brinco en el corazón.

- Siéntate, si quieres.

Kai da media vuelta para ir a la cocina y prepara la bebida, mientras el líder de los Blitzkreig mira todo más de cerca. Algo sobre el librero le hace sonreír, y esta vez, sí es de forma presuntuosa. Lo que llama su atención es la fotografía que les tomaron el año pasado cuando veían los fuegos artificiales, esa misma, donde sólo aparecen ellos dos.

_"Curioso",_ piensa Ivanov.

- Pensé que no te encontraría en casa, Kai. –alza un poco la voz, para que el mencionado lo escuche sin problemas desde donde está.

Si bien el departamento no es muy grande, lo justo para que una pequeña familia viva ahí, la cocina está al fondo, antes de llegar al patio, por lo que hay algunas cosas de por medio.

- Puedo saber... ¿cómo por qué pensaste eso?

- No lo sé... –deja la fotografía en su sitio y toma otras cosas que se encuentra en su camino. Algunos discos de música, un libro, incluso el móvil que se está cargando. ¿Desde cuándo Kai, tiene celular?

- Supuse que... estarías en casa de Tyson con los demás, celebrando. –agrega, girándose al sentir la mirada de éste observándolo desde el otro extremo.- ¿Qué?

- ¿No sabes? –cuestiona, y enmarca una ceja al ver su expresión. ¿Será posible que Tala, no sepa que...?

- ¿Saber qué?

- Que Tyson y los chicos viajaron esta mañana a Rusia. Bryan, los invitó. –explica, haciendo una pausa en la que nota la sorpresa del otro. Sí, es como creyó. Ivanov, ignoraba eso. ¿Cómo es posible?-. Supuse que... por eso estabas aquí.

- No tenía idea de eso. –el pelirrojo camina hasta donde él está, recargándose en una de las paredes.- Sabía que Bryan estaba afinando detalles para hoy y mañana, pero no que hubiera invitado a nadie más. Por eso mismo es que ayer por la noche tomé mi vuelo. Sé que es mejor estar en cualquier lugar, con Tyson incluso, que celebrar otro año más con Bryan. Tú sabes de lo que hablo.

- Sí.

Por supuesto que sabe a lo que Tala se refiere.

El recuerdo lo tiene muy presente. Y no es que hubiera sido una "horrible" Noche Buena y Navidad (para ser la primera de sus vidas) pero Bryan se había emocionado tanto aquella vez que se volvió una persona totalmente diferente. Una especie de... maníaco por celebrar dichas fiestas, y eso era lo aterrador. Lo que no le gustaba. Recordar lo emocionado que estaba, la perfección que buscaba y que _todo_ se hiciera como él quería, era... abrumador, desesperante.

Kai, aún sentía la molestia de aquella vez al tener que recorrer muchas tiendas en busca del regalo de Ivanov, y peor aún... la incomodidad que sufrió para entregarle el obsequio. Esa misma, producida por tener que decirle unas palabras y darle un abrazo, sin mencionar que había tenido que tomarse un par de fotos con él.

- Espera un momento... –el pelirrojo habla, como si acabara de pasarle algo por la cabeza que no le cuadraba.- Sí dices que Bryan los invitó a la Abadía. ¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí? Porque supongo que también te invitó a ti, ¿no?

- Sí, de hecho fue una invitación muy "personalizada" y específica. Una amenaza, diría yo.

El bicolor le tiende una tasa caliente de espumoso café con leche, pasando a su lado con una propia para tomar asiento en el sofá. El ruso le sigue, y ambos toma asiento en la pequeña sala, uno frente a otro.

- Pero al igual que tú... –le mira.- No tenía planeado pasar otra Navidad _así_ con Bryan. No estoy loco para soportar dicha tortura.

- Lo entiendo.

De pronto los dos se quedan en silencio y sólo se escucha la música de otro piso, o las risas de los invitados de los vecinos. Ambos beben su café, pero por algún motivo Kai comienza a sentirse incomodo, quizá nervioso al estar así con el ruso. Más que nada, porque comienza a _detallar_ en él, en su persona y sus rasgos, y eso no le gusta.

- Entonces... –habla sólo por hablar. Para romper con ese silencio y de alguna forma obtener su propio control.- Por eso estás aquí.

- Sí.

Ivanov no se da cuenta del estado del otro, por lo que continúa la conversación como si nada.

- En un principio pensé quedarme en el hotel pero como comencé a aburrirme, decidí mejor ir a visitar a Tyson o a ti. Al final... terminé aquí, enterándome que ellos ni siquiera estaban en la ciudad.

- Ya ves.

- Por cierto, Kai... ¿desde cuándo tienes móvil?

El aludido repara hacia donde mira el ruso, viendo a un lado la fotografía de ellos.

_"¡Maldición!"._

- Hasta donde yo sabía no tenías, ¿o sí?

El mencionado se levanta rápido cuando ve a Tala ponerse de pie y con la clara intención de tomar el celular. Así que se le adelanta y le bloquea el camino. Éste, no sabe qué pasa.

- A-ah, eso... el Señor Dickenson me lo acaba de dar. No es la gran cosa, mira.

Se lo lanza, atrapándolo el otro a duras penas.

- ¡Ey! –motivo por lo que Ivanov se queja, molesto.- Avísame antes idiota, casi se me cae.

- Hn.

Kai aprovecha que el líder de los Blitzkreig mira el móvil, por lo que toma la fotografía y la oculta tras de sí. Discretamente va hacia su habitación, lanzándola sobre la cama o lo primero que encuentra y cierra la puerta tras él.

_"Eso estuvo... cerca". _

Respira hasta entonces aliviado, satisfecho de que pudo evitar una conversación vergonzosa. Porque algo le dice que no podría responder a, por qué tiene una foto de ellos dos en la sala. Y eso, se puede malinterpretar. Kai, lo sabe.

- Dame tu número. –exige el ruso en cuando lo ve llegar, con papel y pluma en la mano para que se lo apunte.

- ¿Y cómo para qué lo quieres? Tú ni siquiera tienes uno... ¿o sí?

¿Será que algo se le ha pasado a Kai, en los últimos meses?

- No. Pero sería bueno poder llamarte cuándo sea, y saber que sí contestarás. –una sonrisa arrogante curva sus labios, molestando al otro por simple acción.

- C-como sea.

El ruso-japonés frunce el ceño, sorprendido de que el gesto del ruso lo haya hecho sonrojar por algunos segundos.

¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Él, sonrojándose a causa de Tala? ¡Imposible! Seguramente todo ese asunto de Noche Buena y Navidad, de Ivanov de visita lo están afectando seriamente. Sí, eso debe de ser.

Sin más le entrega el pedazo de papel donde ha escrito su número (la mano le temblaba, maldición), buscando su tasa de café porque siente que se marea. Que se le baja el azúcar o algo así de patético, y todo le da vueltas. ¿Y cómo por qué diablos ha comenzado a hacer tanto calor, eh? ¿Qué no estaba haciendo un frío espantoso?

El calentamiento global, sin duda.

Tala pasa a su lado, y la pequeña corriente de aire que hace junto al aroma que percibe como su colonia, lo sacan rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

- ¿A dónde vas?

La pregunta le sale atropelladamente que él mismo se sorprende de lo que ha dicho. ¡Dios! De verdad, ¿qué le está pasando? ¡Él no es así!

El líder de los Blitzkreig se detiene unos pasos más adelante y se gira para verlo.

- Saldré un momento... Ahora regreso, ¿bien?

Su sonrisa altanera no falta, y es eso mismo lo que avergüenza un poco más al nieto de Voltaire.

- Has lo que quieras... –murmura por lo bajo, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado, molesto.

Molesto con él mismo pues cuando Tala sale por la puerta y ésta se cierra tras él, su vista se clava en ella y la mira por largos segundos como idiota. Y así se siente. Como un completo idiota, aunque no sabe exactamente por qué. Debe de estar desvariando, ya.

- ¿Pero qué...? ¡Qué diablos!

Sus puños se cierran con fuerza y se deja caer pesadamente en el sofá más grande. Desde su posición actual, Kai puede detallar en el techo y en las figuras que él les haya forma.

Pero qué interesante. Esa de ahí, se parece al ruso de perfil. Al darse cuenta de lo que piensa, vuelve a molestarse.

- Maldición... –por lo que cierra mejor sus ojos, esperando no pensar en nada que lo relacione con el de cabellos rojos.

Y al menos funciona por un tiempo. Hasta que poco a poco se va haciendo más tarde y el pelirrojo no regresa. Su _"Saldré un momento... Ahora regreso"_ se transforma en media hora, en cuarenta y cinco minutos, e Ivanov ni sus luces.

Y no, no es que esté preocupado por él aunque afuera haya comenzado a nevar y a hacer más frío, y éste sólo se haya llevado su gabardina puesta. Que sepa esto, y mire por la ventana no significa que lo está esperando o algo así. Sólo está aburrido, y es lo único que se le ha ocurrido hacer. Enserio.

Pero los minutos siguen pasando, y Tala no vuelve.

_"¡Al diablo!". _

Hiwatari se cansa de esperar, por lo que va por su abrigo para salir a buscarlo. Quizá el idiota se perdió o algo. Vamos, que es probable, ¿no?

Así que una vez listo, toma sus llaves, abre la puerta y se queda en su sitio con la mano en la manija viendo a la persona que está frente a su puerta. Y sí, sabe que tiene una expresión idiota, pero no lo puede evitar.

- Kai... ¿Me ayudas?

Pues el dueño de Wolborg está ahí, con un par de cajitas en las manos y una bebida grande en la otra. Sin mencionar con que su cabello y su ropa están llenos de nieve, y el bicolor sabe que no debería de estar pensando en eso, pero Tala se ve muy... "curioso", es lo primero que viene a su mente, reaccionando al fin.

- Idiota...

Es todo lo que llega a decir, tomando ambas cajas y dejándole a él sólo la bebida. Entra sin más, viendo al otro entrar una vez que se ha quitado la nieve de encima afuera, y colgado de nuevo su gabardina. La chaqueta que siempre usa es con la única que se queda.

- De nada, Kai. Ya sabes...

El aludido también se quita su abrigo, y le reclama un poco más allá con la mirada.

- ¿Se puede saber hasta dónde fuiste? Pensé que habías regresado a Rusia o algo.

- No exageres, Kai. Sólo me tarde... –mira el reloj, viendo que ya pasando de las once. Por lo que se sorprende.- ¿Qué? ¿Más de una hora?

- Nada más, eh.

- Lo siento... –avanza hacia la cocina, en busca de algunos platos y cubiertos. Lo necesario, para servirse de cenar.- Pero no encontraba ningún local abierto y ese que sí lo estaba, estaba demasiado lleno. ¿Oye, dónde tienes los platos hondos?

Hiwatari va a ayudarlo, sacándolos de una de las alacenas.

- Sí tenías hambre podías haber comido algo aquí...

- O en el hotel. –menciona, sin prestarle atención a sus palabras.- Pero tenía ganas de otro tipo de comida. A ver si te gusta lo que te traje.

Una vez más el gesto de Tala lo toma por sorpresa, y eso de sonrojarse se está volviendo ya una costumbre.

- N-no tenías que...

- Lo sé. Pero quería hacerlo... vamos.

Éste le guía hasta la mesa, donde la pasa su cajita para que se sirva. Ambos cenan en silencio, escuchando ahora los villancicos que cantan los demás vecinos. Y Kai, no lo entiende.

De ser un día completamente normal. ¿Cómo es que se convirtió en esto?

En la visita de Tala, en una pequeña cena navideña, y en un agradable ambiente que no iba a aceptar, pero le gustaba. Y que comparada con la Navidad pasada, le gustaba más ésta que ésa impuesta por Bryan. Que estuvieran ellos dos solos, no tenía nada que ver. De verdad.

Así, la velada terminó con uno que otro comentario de parte de Ivanov o de él. Hablaron de todo y de nada a la vez. Y como ya era muy noche, Kai, como quién no quiere la cosa, le sugirió que se quedará a dormir ahí y mañana regresara a su hotel. Ivanov, no muy convencido que digamos, terminó aceptado y quedándose a dormir en el sofá, bajo muchas mantas que no eran necesarias, pero que el bicolor insistía en que no quería hacerse responsable si se resfriaba o le daba pulmonía.

De está forma, y luego de un par de horas más en que el dueño de Dranzer no podía conciliar el sueño por más que quería alegar sus pensamientos hacia Tala, terminó por quedarse dormido al fin.

Mientras afuera, la nieve caía con un poco más de fuerza y terminaba de cubrir la ciudad de blanco siendo entonces, lo que se conoce como una blanca Navidad.

**.::.**

Kai, quién dormía plácidamente en esos momentos, poco a poco fue sacados de sus sueños. A lo lejos, escuchaba una música que era opacada por cierta vibración sobre la madera. Era su celular. Así que tanteando busca su móvil sobre el buró, encontrándolo al fin y contestando con torpeza la llamada.

- ¿Sí?

Su voz es apenas un murmullo, y habla más dormido que despierto. Ni siquiera sabe quién es, y mucho menos, qué quería a las tantas de la madrugada.

- Ah, Kai. Pensé que no me contestarías.

- ¿Tala? ¿Dónde...?

Al reconocer su voz se incorpora de la cama, prendiendo la lámpara que tenía a su costado para bajarse de ésta e ir hasta la sala donde no encuentra al pelirrojo en el sofá, y ni siquiera parece estar en el apartamento.

- No te molestes... –le dice con una pequeña risa, como si supiera que había ido a buscarlo.- Ya me he ido de tu departamento. Pero si fuera tú... echaría un vistazo a mi puerta.

- ¿Qué?

El bicolor no entiende qué es lo que pasa. Deben de ser como las cinco de la madrugada y aún no termina de despertarse por completo.

- Vamos, sólo hazlo. Hace mucho frío, ¿sabes?

Sin soltar el móvil va hasta la puerta, que en efecto, no está cerrada con llave ni tiene ninguna chapa puesta, por lo que al abrirla, encima del tapete de bienvenida ve algo que es cubierto con la chaqueta que reconoce como la del ruso. Sí, esa misma que le regaló el año pasado.

Pero sigue sin entender nada.

- ¿Pero qué dia...?

- Feliz Navidad, Kai. –le interrumpe Ivanov al otro lado de la línea.- No sabía qué regalarte así que eso fue lo único en que lo que pensé. Cuídalo muy bien, eh. Nos vemos.

- Espera, Tala...

El pelirrojo cuelga, terminando con eso la llamada.

- ¡Hn! Ese idiota...

Vuelve a mirar la chaqueta, agachándose para recogerla y encontrándose bajo ésta una pequeña caja de regalo. Lo que más lo sorprende es que tenga un par de agujeritos en los costados, así que sin más, ingresa de nuevo a su departamento.

No lo entiende. De verdad que no entiende qué es lo que pretende el pelirrojo, o qué significa aquello. Su visita, la cena, y ahora eso... ¿un regalo de Navidad? Ivanov quiere volverlo loco. Es lo único que Kai, tiene presente.

De pronto algo se mueve dentro de la cajita, y el de ojos violetas enmarca confundido una ceja. ¿Qué diablos es lo que el ruso le regaló?

Al abrirlo, sus ojos se abren en sorpresa y su mirada que brilla un poco más se enternece ante lo que ve. Por primera vez en el día, Kai sonríe sinceramente.

Es un conejo. Tala le ha regalado un pequeño, blanco y bonito conejito que lo mira con sus lindos ojitos rojos. Y cuando él acerca uno de sus dedos para tocarlo, el pequeño animalito mueve sus bigotes y lo huele, sus orejitas también las mueve y el bicolor sonríe más.

Lo toma en su mano, y éste es una cosita tan pequeña y bonita, que no lo puede negar. Le gusta mucho este conejito, que parece un pequeño y brillante copo de nieve. Una parte de él, está muy agradecido con el ruso, no lo puede negar más.

- Feliz Navidad, a ti también... Tala.

Sigue sonriendo, porque se siente muy bien. Está feliz, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Le gusta la Navidad, es otra verdad que está ahí, y es inminente.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno. Después de tres años, vengo con esta pequeña secuela. Lo cierto es que me quedé desde aquella vez con ganas de hacer una especie de _bonus_, y lo más curioso de todo es que sí tenía escrito algo de eso. Pero no me gustó la idea ni lo que tenía escrito.

Así que los últimos días he trabajado tanto en la corrección de _"Navidad, al fin y al cabo"_ como en la idea de esta continuación. Sólo son dos capítulos, éste está enfocado en Noche Buena y Navidad, y el segundo sería a partir de Navidad y fin de año.

Esta historia la dedico a todas aquellas personitas que leyeron y dejaron su comentario en dicho fic. Es decir a: **_Sabaku no tenshi, GabZ-senpai, PPBKAI, Ann Saotomo, C-Marian-T-Hiwatari-C, Alexa Hiwatari, Tier & Ginny-Flor de Cerezo-._**

Si leen esto, espero que les guste. Se podría decir que este es mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes que se toman su tiempo y me leen. Yo lo aprecio mucho, y esta es la única manera que tengo de agradecérselos. Sin más por ahora, gracias por leer. ¡Qué tenga una linda Navidad! ;)


	2. A finales de Diciembre

**Título**: Fin de Año.

**Personajes: **Kai Hiwatari & Tala Ivanov.

**Género:** General, Amistad, Romance.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Secuela de _"Navidad, al fin y al cabo"._ Un poco de Lemon, Shonen Ai, un Tala/Kai.

**Resumen: **Un año más ha pasado. Ese año está a punto de terminar, y muchas cosas pueden pasar a finales de Diciembre. Eso lo sabe muy bien Kai Hiwatari.

**Disclaimer:** _Beyblade _no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**01/01/11.**

**2. Capítulo 2- A finales de Diciembre.**

Detestable e insoportable.

Así es como Kai califica la situación.

Lleva toda la mañana afuera, visitando hotel tras hotel, buscando si en alguno de ellos se ha hospedado Ivanov, pero nadie le dice nada. Hablar con los superiores tampoco ayuda en lo absoluto. Su política es clara, y no le pueden dar esa clase de información.

Por lo que en momentos como esos, es cuando el bicolor se reprende por no haberle preguntado algo tan básico y trivial mientras cenaban en Noche Buena, o antes de que se fueran a dormir.

Si tan sólo le hubiera preguntado en qué hotel se estaba hospedando, no tendría que estar ahí, adivinando al azar y perdiendo su tiempo, molestándose con todo el mundo por una omisión que él cometió.

No obstante, no aceptará que en parte es su culpa. Además, si hay un culpable en todo eso ese tiene que ser el ruso por desaparecer como si nada, y ni siquiera avisarle.

Y entonces, ¿para qué diablos quería saber su número de celular? ¿Sólo para despertarlo esa madrugada y ya?

_"Idiota"._

Vuelve a repetir por doceava vez en el día, entrando en otro hotel. En lo primero que se fija es que éste es más sencillo que los anteriores... quizá ahí sí se encuentre el pelirrojo. Pero eso... es algo que no llega a saber.

- Lo siento... pero no puedo darle esa información, joven.

¿Qué? Otra vez la barrera de confidencialidad le obstruye el paso.

- ¿Y cómo... por qué no? –por momentos se enoja, intimidando un poco a la señorita en la recepción.- ¡Ya le dije quién soy yo, y por qué lo ando buscando! Sólo tiene que mirar en su lista, y decirme sí Ivanov está aquí o no. Eso es todo.

- L-lo siento, pero me temo que eso no es posible. Tengo que pedirle que se retire, por favor.

- ¡No me iré hasta que me lo diga! –cruza sus brazos, afilando su mirada y renuente a irse sin una contestación.- Así que mire la pantalla.

- Llamaré... –ella tartamudea y duda en qué hacer.- Llamaré a los guardias, entonces...

No pasa ni un minuto cuando el ruso-japonés es escoltado (a la fuerza) por dos hombres en traje de policía que están dispuestos a utilizar sus garrotes sí éste sigue resistiéndose. Aunque eso no es necesario, pues el bey-luchador entiende el mensaje y sale de mala gana del lugar.

- ¡Y no vuelvas por aquí, o la siguiente vez terminarás en la cárcel!

Es la clara advertencia que le hacen al dejarlo en la calle, como un completo idiota.

- ¡Hmf!

Y quizá lo sea... Pero nadie lo puede culpar.

Han pasado dos días desde Navidad, y desde entonces no ha tenido noticias de Tala. Si bien al principio sólo le extraño que el ruso no fuera a visitarlo por la tarde, supuso que se debía a que seguía cansado después del viaje y la desvelada que se dieron. Pero cuando al día siguiente no tuvo noticias de él, es que se empezó a preocupar.

A la mañana siguiente, el 27 de Diciembre... ahí estaba. Buscándolo con la única referencia que tenía de él... que se estaba quedando en un hotel.

¿En cuál? No lo sabía, y tal parecía que no lo iba a saber.

Por lo tanto, su búsqueda era inútil.

Lo sabía. Fuera a dónde fuera, y hablara con quién hablara, nadie le diría si Tala estaba ahí. Y si cambiaba la táctica, resultaba igual (o peor) que estar preguntando por él. Sin mencionar con que existía otra probabilidad que con el paso de los días, aumentaba su porciento y quizá... el ruso ya ni siquiera se encontraba en Japón. Probablemente ya había regresado a Rusia.

Sin tan sólo alguien le contestara en la Abadía...

Cansando de todo eso, y sin poder contener más su hambre, Kai regresó sin más a casa. Ya pensaría después en algo.

**.::.**

Dos días más habían pasado...

Un par de días más, y ese año terminaría.

Kai, seguía sin tener noticias de Ivanov, y ni Bryan o Spencer (que por fin se habían dignado a contestarle el teléfono) sabían nada de él. Todo indicaba que el pelirrojo no había vuelto a Rusia, aunque tampoco sabían dónde estaba. Quizá seguía en Japón, o tal vez se había ido a otro lugar.

Su paradero era desconocido.

Y Kuznetzov, que sabía siempre cómo molestarlo y nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad, le había dicho el día anterior que no se preocupara tanto. Que Tala debía estar bien y que aunque no supieran en _dónde_ estaba o con _quién, _seguramente no lo estaba engañando con nadie.

Con esas simples palabras, el dueño de Dranzer tuvo ganas de viajar hasta Rusia sólo para matar al maldito de Bryan... a ver si con eso, dejaba de decir tonterías.

Porque aunque él estuviera preocupado por el pelirrojo (que no lo podía negar u ocultar, pues después de todo eran "amigos") no significaba que fuera por un motivo como el ruso, "insinuaba". Tala podía estar y hacer lo que quisiera con quién fuera y a él, le daba igual... o eso era lo que creía.

Lo cierto era que no podía dejar de pesar en él. Se sentía intranquilo por desconocer su paradero, y ni mencionar que desde que lo vio en Noche Buena frente a su puerta, algo comenzó a revolotear en su estomago y su corazón se disparaba como loco cuando lo veía. Que sus mejillas ardieran, también entraba en esa lista de extrañas reacciones que Ivanov le provocaba...

... No obstante, no era la primera vez que se sentía así por su causa. Sólo había que recordar la Navidad pasada en Rusia para saberlo.

Quiénes también ya habían vuelto y tampoco sabían nada del líder de los Blitzkreig (no quiso decirles por qué preguntó por él o el simple detalle que pasó con él Noche Buena y Navidad) eran sus amigos.

El día anterior (y luego de la llamada con Kuznetzov) había ido a visitarlos a casa de Tyson, donde todo el mundo le contaba lo maravilloso que se la habían pasado en Rusia, y que para agradecerle a Bryan tan magnifica fiesta, el _Fin de año_ y el _Año Nuevo_ se celebraría ahí, en cada del tricampeón mundial.

Por supuesto que ya estaba invitado, y todos esperaban que asistiera. Sobre todo cierto ruso que ya le había hecho una clara advertencia de lo que le haría si esta vez no se presentaba. Y aunque a él le daba igual, de todas formas les dijo a sus amigos que ahí estaría. Con eso, lo dejaron irse a casa en paz.

Así que ahí estaba Kai, en su departamento, solo, dándole de comer a su pequeño y lindo conejito mientras pensaba (una vez más en el día) en Tala.

_"¿Dónde diablos estaba y por qué no llamaba?"._

Eran las preguntas que una y otra vez se formulaba y ninguna de las dos tenía respuestas.

Que pensara más en él o se pasara la tarde mirando su móvil no cambiaba nada. Seguía sin tener noticias del bey-luchador, y sólo conseguía molestarse más, tanto con Ivanov como con el mismo.

Lo peor de todo es que estaba llegando a su límite con toda esa situación. Lo cual... no era bueno.

**.::.**

Lo siguiente que el bicolor puede recordar es que está sobre la alfombra de su departamento, con la respiración entrecortada, el corazón latiendo a mil, y las mejillas sonrojadas. Alguien está encima de él, le da besos por todo el cuerpo y le susurra de una manera tan erótica que le eriza la piel.

- Eres tan sexy, Kai...

Y ahí va. Más besos sobre su pecho desnudo, o sus hombros, pero al final siempre termina en su boca hasta que el aire les falta a ambos. Eliminando la distancia entre los dos para estar más cerca, para sentir el cuerpo ajeno y restregarse contra el otro porque están tan excitados que se mueren por un contacto más intimo.

Lo curioso es que aún hay ropa de por medio, y eso los excita más. Los vuelve locos.

- T-Tala... Ah.

_"¿Cómo es... que han llegado a eso?" _

Se pregunta un desorientado y avergonzado Hiwatari, que se deja tocar y morder por el ruso; besar, hasta que ya no pueda respirar más, pero no se aparta o lo deja.

Y lo siente. Siente el cuerpo de Ivanov que está encima del suyo y la evidente erección con la que se clava. Quiere tocarlo, aliviar la tensión que tiene bajo los pantalones para que Tala también lo toque. Se muere por sentir sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

Pero entre tanta pasión y delirio, Kai lo recuerda.

Recuerda cómo es que han terminado así.

Alguien llamaba a su casa con tanta insistencia, de aquello, no han pasado ni diez minutos. Era Tala. Que de la nada y sin esperarlo, había aparecido ante su puerta, luciendo una arrogante sonrisa con un porte de superioridad (muy típico de él).

- Kai...

Fue el breve saludo que le dio, entrando en la casa como si fuera la suya. Su actitud lo desorientó y confundió un poco (no esperaba verlo, después de todo) pero toda confusión inicial desaparece en el momento en que le vio tan campante. Su molestia y enojo por desaparecer sin decirle nada, regresan en un segundo.

- ¿Qué crees que...? ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? –le reclama sin más.- ¡Pensé que...!

- Sólo cállate, Kai.

Con una simple oración, no sólo lo interrumpe sino que también lo calla.

El ruso se veía diferente. Sus ojos brillaban de manera especial y sonreía de manera burlona. ¿Qué le pasa?

Y no sólo era eso... había algo más.

- ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Pensaste mucho en mí en estos días?

- ¿D-de qué estás...? –su ceño se frunce en un segundo y su humor empeora.

¿Quién diablos se cree para hablarle así? Detesta cuando Ivanov se jacta en su arrogancia.

- ¿De qué diablos...? ¡Estás hablando!

- Yo he estado pensando mucho en ti, ¿sabes?

De acuerdo. Eso es extraño, perturbador, agrega también. Pues no sólo invade su espacio personal, sino que también acaricia una de sus mejillas y el contacto lo deja en su sitio, totalmente confundido y un poco sonrojado.

- ¿Q-qué estás... haciendo?

Nervioso también.

- Sé lo que quieres... y yo también lo quiero, Kai.

- ¿D-disculpa?

Por momentos, el aludido se atraganta y no da crédito de lo que escucha.

- Hagamos... –dice por lo bajo, acercándose a su oído para susurrarle.- "Eso".

El tono, el toque de sus manos, la expresión que el pelirrojo utiliza deberían de estar prohibidas porque aquello acaba de excitarlo, y éste se da cuenta de eso por lo que ríe, haciendo que se ponga rojo de vergüenza.

_"¡Patético!" _

Es en lo único que puede pensar, sintiendo cómo los labios de éste lo besan. ¡Y él se muere!

- Hagámoslo, Kai...

Le escucha decir en un susurro, volviendo a besarlo y correspondiendo hasta entonces el gesto. Sus labios lo incitan a besar con la misma fuerza e intensidad, siendo mejor que en sus sueños, debe de admitir.

Aunque otra cosa que no admitirá ante nadie, es que le gusta que Tala lo bese. Aún no cree que el ruso esté haciendo eso, pero le gusta lo que siente, cómo lo hace.

Así que entre beso y beso. Entre caricias que tocaban su cuerpo sobre la ropa es como terminaron ahí, en el suelo, gimiendo entrecortadamente con cada caricia o leve embestida que dan contra el otro.

Y ahora sí, la ropa desaparece. Y cuando menos lo acuerda... es él quién le quita la última prenda al ruso.

- Me gustas mucho, Kai...

Éste se sonroja un poco más, y busca otro beso profundo porque no sabe cómo contestar.

Por suerte, el bey-luchador ruso está más que dispuesto a dárselo pese a su nula respuesta. Así que son labios, lenguas y algo de saliva en una lucha por el control y en busca del placer. Distractores que el ruso-japonés utiliza para tocar la creciente erección del dueño de Wolborg que lo está volviendo loco, y él le regresa el favor con sus caricias a su parte más sensible.

- K-Kai...

Ivanov se retuerce bajo su cuerpo al intercambiar posiciones, buscando embestir contra su mano cerrada que se mueve de arriba abajo cuán largo es él. ¡Y Dios! ¡Qué es increíble! Pero quiere que éste también tiemble de placer.

Por ello, y luego de mojar bien su dedo índice, busca su entrada para comenzar a prepararlo. Y tal como esperaba, éste se eriza ante el leve contacto. Su reacción, le hace sonreír y atraerlo hacia sí para besarlo.

Quizá es el momento de intercambiar posiciones de nuevo, y darle algo de mimo mientras lo prepara. Y así lo hace.

Poco después, tiene a Kai Hiwatari gimiendo su nombre y retorciéndose de placer.

Pero ni uno ni otro podrán aguantar más. Están al límite y si no hacen nada, se correrán sin más. Tiene que entrar en él. _Ahora_.

Kai abre más sus piernas, dándole más espacio a que el ruso se acomode entre ellas, y una vez que logra esto, comienza a penetrarlo. La invasión apenas y es perceptible, sin forzar más allá de lo que se puede, entrando poco a poco para que éste de acostumbre a él. Tomar sus piernas y subirlas sobre sus hombros es necesario una vez que se ha abierto paso y el bicolor se acostumbra otro tanto.

Su expresión sigue igual de tensa (por ahí nota algo de dolor y displacer) y sus músculos se contraen cada vez que él se abre paso. Ahí, todo está tan caliente y estrecho y si el pelirrojo no se mueve ya, se va a correr sin haber hecho nada.

Por suerte, es el bicolor quién comienza a moverse. Incitándolo a que continúe, dándole la pauta para que siga y no se detenga. Se siente tan caliente y abrumado, que algo dentro de él se va a romper. Lo presiente. Pero con cada embestida del ruso, una ola de placer comienza a llenarlo y se expande desde sus entrañas por todo su cuerpo.

Se siente _tan_ bien.

Y ahí está, el de urbes violetas acaba de golpear un punto dentro de él que le hace ver estrellas y querer que repita la acción porque el placer es inmenso y lo está seduciendo por completo.

- Ah...

Suelta otro gemido ante la estocada, abrazándose con fuerza y ansias al ruso para que no lo suelte; sí lo hace, se perderá por completo en esa ola que le romperá desde adentro.

Ivanov, está en las mismas condiciones. Su respiración acelerada, entrecortada, y la dificultad que se le presenta al ser apresado con mayor insistencia por el nieto de Voltaire, lo llevan al límite. Explotará de un momento a otro, así que una embestida más y...

- K-kai...

Es todo, ahí viene la gran vorágine.

- ¡Ta...la!

Se deja llevar, y el orgasmo lo arrasa por completo. Se corre con fuerza (está tan caliente) y la ola de placer se expande con violencia por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como el líder de los Blitzkreig le sigue e intensifica al doble la sensación desde adentro.

Puede sentirlo. A él, tan caliente, aún en su interior y el semen dentro de su cuerpo. Todo es tan irreal que apenas y es consciente de los pequeños espasmos que siguen a la replica del _gran_ orgasmo, y como es que éste mismo le ha dejado sin aire y con la respiración tan irregular y al mismo tiempo, una satisfacción y calma que nunca había sentido.

Sin duda, acaba de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida pero algo le falta. Unas palabras para completar el momento.

Como su cuerpo se lo permite, se lo dice.

- También me... gus-gustas...

Y entonces, abre sus ojos y se da cuenta de un pequeño detalle que le hace gruñir molesto una vez que entiende la situación.

- Maldición...

Porque está solo en la habitación, acostado sobre su cama y con el pijama puesto, pero eso sí, mojado y con una leve excitación.

_"Un maldito sueño erótico"._

Se reprende molesto, más que nada avergonzado por lo que acaba de soñar. Todo era tan real, que aún puede sentir a Ivanov dentro de él... cosa que lo hace sonrojar y enojar al mismo tiempo.

Esto sin duda, confirma lo _mal_ que está. Y todo es gracias a...

- Ése idiota...

Murmura enojado, poniéndose la almohada sobre el rostro.

Porque hasta en sus sueños, Ivanov tiene que aparecer y volverse su coestrella, incitándolo a hacer cosas que él... bueno, no es como si no quisiera hacerlo pero... ¡No, nada! ¡Ni hablar!

¡Y por supuesto que aquel sueño no era la realización de sus deseos como algunos analistas dirían por ahí, eh! Sólo era... producto de su mente, al preocuparse tanto por la desaparición del ruso. Sí, a eso debía deberse, eso era todo. Pero...

... ni él mismo se la creía. Porque estaba claro que algo había "ahí", y las últimas palabras que dijo... ¡Dios! Sus mejillas vuelven a ponerse rojas y siente algo de calor con tan sólo recordarlas.

¿No podían ser ciertas... o sí?

**.::.**

El 31 de Diciembre por fin había llegado. Si bien había estado nevando en la mañana, en la tarde el tiempo se compuso y ahora sólo hacía frío.

Pero Kai, no lo entiende.

No sabe por qué ahora va a casa de Tyson (cuando en la mañana decidió que no iría y que mañana se disculparía con sus amigos) pero al ver la caja forrada que lleva bajo el brazo, lo recuerda perfectamente. Una simple oración ejemplifica todo: Tala Ivanov.

Hacía sólo media hora atrás, estaba en su departamento cuidando a su pequeño conejito mientras veía la televisión tranquilamente, hasta que alguien lo llamó... Era Bryan.

Lo supo cuando escuchó su voz al dejar su mensaje en la contestadora, viéndose obligado a tomar la llamada cuando dijo:

_"Tala, está aquí". _

En realidad el mensaje era más largo, pero en resumidas cuentas eso fue lo que lo hizo tomar el teléfono y contestar, ignorando el regaño del ruso porque aún estaba en casa, y tal parecía que no iba a ir, y mucho _bla bla bla_.

Y estaba en lo cierto... hasta que supo que el pelirrojo había reaparecido.

Así que luego de la breve explicación que Kuznetzov le dio y terminar la llamada, se vio buscando qué ponerse para salir e ir de inmediato para allá.

Después de tantos días de incertidumbre tenía muchas cosas que arreglar, y otras tantas, que reclamarle al idiota de Ivanov. No por nada, se había pasado una semana buscándolo como loco.

Y ahí estaba, luego de una caminata de quince minutos delante de la entrada del dojo Kinomiya y desde ahí, se escuchaba la música y el escándalo que adentro hacían. Sólo por unos segundos se lo piensa, pero al final decide armarse de valor y entrar.

Ha venido con el único propósito de matar y hablar con Tala, y no precisamente en ese orden. Todo depende de cómo surjan las cosas.

Tal parece que la fiesta es en el dojo principal, pero en el pasillo o en el patio se encuentra con algunos bey-luchadores que lo saludan o lo miran raro. Le da igual.

En cuanto llega al lugar, divisa a Bryan y se acerca a él para hablarle.

- ¿Dónde está?

Va directo al grano.

- ¡Ah, Kai! –el ruso se sorprende una fracción de segundo al verlo a su lado, pero como es típico de él, no lo demuestra.- Así que al final sí veniste. Claro... olvide que si se trata de Tala, ahí siempre te interesa, ¿no?

Éste ignora por completo cada palabra de esa oración.

- No vine a escuchar tus tonterías, Bryan. Sólo dime dónde está.

- ¡Eh, tranquilo! –le calma, o esa es su intención.- No hay necesidad de estar tan impaciente. No se va a ir a ningún lado, Kai...

Pero como éste afila un poco más su mirada y ve que no está para bromas, simplemente le señala el lugar.

- Está allá... con Tyson y los demás.

Sí, ya lo vio.

Está de espaldas a ellos, pero desde ahí puede ver que se la está pasando muy bien. Aquello lo molesta, y sus músculos se tensan como prueba.

- Oye, espera... –el de urbes grises lo retiene del hombro al verlo avanzar con paso decidido.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No es de tu incumbencia, Bryan. Así que suéltame.

Sin más se libera, continuando con su camino.

- Kai... ¿Qué le pasa? –pregunta Spencer, al ser ignorado por éste.

- No lo sé. Supongo que cosas de parejas...

Se encoge de hombros, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte del más alto.

- Bryan... ¿sabías que muchas veces eres tú el causante de diversos "sucesos"?

- ¿Yo? –se hace completamente el desentendido.- No sé de lo que me hablas...

- Sí, claro...

Ambos miran como el ruso-japonés se abre paso entre los demás bey-luchadores hasta ir a dónde el pelirrojo está.

- ¡Miren, es Kai!

Las miradas de aquel círculo recaen en él, girándose Tala para verlo.

Es cierto. Y con sólo verlo, sonríe de lado. Pero... ¿por qué va con el ceño fruncido y un aura rojiza que augura que habrá sangre?

- Kai... –es él quién le habla primero.- Pensamos que no ibas a venir. Te tardaste mu...

Sus palabras quedan inconclusas y la sonrisa arrogante de su rostro desaparece al estrellarle en la cara un objeto que en un principio ni él ni nadie más identifican.

La cosa se complica pues la música cesa de repente y todos son testigos de aquella peculiar escena que se da ante sus ojos. Nadie se atreve a hablar, y el _"¡Hmf!"_ de Kai, se escucha claramente segundos después.

Tyson, que es el primero en reaccionar, dice algo.

- ¡Viejo! ¿Qué estás...?

- No te molestes Tyson... –le advierte.- Esto es entre Ivanov y yo.

La caja cae del rostro de Tala, dejando ver una gran marca roja que contrasta con su tono de piel. Y eso sin duda, debe de doler.

- ¿Tala, estás bien?

Max, que junto con Ray salen de su trance inicial, se acerca para ver si el afectado está bien.

-Sí... –es la leve respuesta que emite. Pues sigue desorientado.

Alrededor, todo el mundo comienza a hablar sobre el comportamiento del dueño de Dranzer. Y a él, le da igual. De todos modos ya se va.

Sin decir nada más se da la vuelta, ignorando los llamados de sus amigos para que les explique qué pasa y entre ellos, está el del ruso que va tras él al ignorarlo también.

- Tala, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a...?

- No sé, Bryan... –le interrumpe al encontrárselo a mitad del camino.- Pero si descubro que esto es cosa tuya, en venganza por no haber estado en Navidad... te juro que no la cuentas.

- ¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

- Por tu bien, Kuznetzov... espero que así sea.

Sin perder más el tiempo se abre paso entre los bey-luchadores que miran aquella marca que aún tiene en la cara, y al final del pasillo alcanza a ver al ruso-japonés. Apresura su paso, estando más cerca cuando salen de la casa de Tyson.

- ¡Kai!

Le llama, pero éste le ignora (otra vez). Continúa con su rápido andar.

- ¡Hiwatari!

Su mano alcanza su brazo y logra detener sus pasos. Sin embargo, éste se suelta al instante al sentir una pequeña descarga eléctrica que lo deja anclado en su sitio.

- ¿Qué te pasa, y qué ha sido aquello, Kai? –ante la referencia, mira hacia atrás. Notando que el dojo Kinomiya está unas casas más allá.

La nieve por otra parte, comienza a caer ante ellos, y el bicolor no tiene la intención de contestar. Lo está ignorando a propósito.

- Kai...

Cuando trata de tocarlo, éste da un paso hacia atrás y lo encara por primera vez después de días. A él, le parecen siglos.

- No es de tu incumbencia. –se limita a decir, mirando hacia otro lado porque ahí está su corazón acelerándose y sus mejillas comienzan a calentarse con sólo verlo.

Tala sigue provocando cosas en él.

- Lo es, si vienes a golpearme. Eso duele, idiota... –hasta entonces, su mano toca la zona afectada. Y sabe que sigue igual de roja sin tener que verlo. Las palpitaciones que siente se lo dicen.

- Eso te lo mereces... –apunta, cruzando sus brazos y relajando un poco su semblante.

Luego de haberlo golpeado, se siente mejor.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y eso cómo por qué... _Hiwatari_? Sólo porque tú lo dices.

- No exactamente, más bien... porque eres un idiota.

- Claro. Y tú no lo eres, ¿cierto?

Aquello comienza a transformarse en una de sus típicas y ya casi olvidadas peleas, pero el clima sigue empeorando.

- Vamos... –da media vuelta al notar que la nieve cae con más fuerza.- Volvamos adentro o nos mojaremos.

- Kiryu, me espera...

- ¿Quién?

Kai, no le contesta. Hacerlo implicaría hablar sobre _eso_, y ya no quiere hacerlo. Después de golpearlo, el coraje y el valor que tenía se esfumaron. Ahora en lo único que piensa, es en el sueño que tuvo con él y eso no ayuda en absoluto.

- Te acompañaré entonces a tu departamento.

Sin esperar respuesta el ruso pasa a su lado, continuando con su camino pese a que Kai no lo siga. Algo atrae su atención, y es precisamente lo que éste lleva bajo el brazo. La caja que le estampó en la cara.

¿Por qué la trajo?

Fue un impulso el tomarla luego de saber dónde estaba Tala. Quizá... ¿por qué aquello lo compró para él el día anterior cuando salió de compras?

- Kai, ¿vienes o tendré que arrastrarte hasta allá?

No. En definitiva no puede permitir que eso pase. Aquello implicaría contacto, y su cuerpo no lo soportaría.

Así que sin más, comienza a caminar. Luego lo hacen uno al lado del otro, en completo silencio.

De vez en cuando, el bicolor nota que Tala lo mira y eso le hace fruncir el ceño y sentirse incómodo. Teme que pueda ver a través de él, y descubra lo que le pasa o peor… lo que piensa.

- Kai...

Su llamado le hace dar un leve brinco.

_"¡Maldición, se dio cuenta!"_

- Te preguntaré algo... –y continúan caminando.- ¿Por qué hace rato estabas tan enojado conmigo? Bueno... sé que sigues enojado, pero no tanto.

- No estoy enojado... –masculla, caminando más aprisa.

- ¡Ey!

Y él, casi tiene que correr tras el bicolor.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

Es la simple respuesta que le da luego de alcanzarlo.

- De acuerdo... –por lo que piensa en otro tema de conversación. Sonríe arrogante al saber sobre qué hablar.- Dime... ¿te gustó tu regalo de Navidad?

El bicolor agacha la cabeza pues siente que está rojo hasta las orejas. Ivanov y su maldita capacidad de tocar los temas de los que él no quiere hablar.

¿Lo hará a propósito?

- Porque sabes... –y de paso lo ignora.- Fue pasar por la tienda de mascotas y enseguida lo supe. Ése conejito estaba bien. Además de que a ti te gustan muchos los...

Pero da igual si lo haga a propósito o no. Porque aquello que ha estado acumulando en esos días... La preocupación, el coraje, la ansiedad. Todo, se libera en esos momentos en que el otro tiene su monólogo y desconoce su situación.

- ¡Hablemos de otro cosa! Por ejemplo... –se detiene, tomando el control de la conversación.- ¿En dónde diablos es que estabas? ¿Y por qué ni siquiera te dignaste en avisarme?

Su tono, la expresión que tiene, sorprende y confunde un poco al pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué?

Porque no entiende, por qué actúa así.

- ¿Quién diablos te crees, Tala? –y comienza a reclamarle, dado que al fin lo tiene enfrente y le puede decir todo aquello que quería y antes no podía.

- ¡Vienes y desapareces cuándo y cómo te da la gana! ¡Volteas mi mundo de cabeza, y a ti te da completamente igual! ¿Y todavía crees que porque me diste un regalo, todo va a estar bien? Estás muy equivocado, ¿sabes?

- Entonces... –ahora el de ojos violetas entiende mejor la situación.- Por eso estabas tan enojado conmigo, ¿cierto?

Su silencio le da la respuesta.

- Hn. –suspira, por lo divertido de la situación.- No sé de qué te quejas, Kai... Si toda tu vida siempre has hecho lo mismo cuando se trata sobre nosotros. Te vas sin decirnos nada, y luego de cierto tiempo vuelves otra vez. Contigo... siempre es así. Ya hasta estamos acostumbrados.

- Eso no es... ¡No estoy hablando de eso! ¡Estoy hablando de...!

- Es lo mismo. –le dice.- El problema aquí, es que esta vez te lo hicieron a ti y por eso estás tan enojado conmigo. Lo entiendo, Kai...

No. ¡Él no lo entiende!

No sabe todo lo que ha tenido que pasar y sentir desde que tocó a su puerta aquella noche, para luego esfumarse en el aire y no tener noticias de él.

- Además... –el ruso atrae su atención.- Desde un principio sabías por qué estaba aquí, y por qué terminé en tu casa. Y es cierto, no lo negaré... -admite ante sí, y el bicolor.- Quería verte, y eso hice... aunque tú no estuvieras muy alegre con la idea.

- Yo nunca dije...

Desvía su mirada y susurra por lo bajo, un poco sorprendido por las últimas palabras de Tala. ¿Él... quería verlo, y por eso fue esa noche a su casa?

- No necesitabas hacerlo... te conozco, y sé lo incómodo que estabas por mi presencia. –su mirada se encuentra con la otra.- Admitámoslo, Kai... sólo te hice un favor. Te ahorré la molestia de decirme que me fuera.

- Eso no es...

- ¿Cierto? –completa, con una sonrisa burlona.- Claro.

Tala no le va a creer. Cualquier cosa que diga le va a entrar por un oído y le va a salir por el otro. Pero... ¿por qué se hizo esa idea? ¿Fue por cómo actuó con él esa noche?

- Sé que no somos ni seres los mejores amigos, Kai. Pero luego de casi un año de no vernos, por un momento pensé que... estaría bien.

Curioso.

¿El dueño de Wolborg se está sincerando?

- Pensé... que sería mejor hablar en persona que por teléfono como hemos estado haciendo desde entonces. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que me había equivocado. ¡Hmf! –se ríe, como si hubiera recordado algo gracioso.- ¿Y todavía vienes tú a reclamarme, que no te haya avisado que me iba? Disculpa si me río por lo irónico de la situación.

- En ningún momento pensé que fuera un error que estuvieras ahí. –le aclara.- ¿Qué no fui yo él que te dijo que te quedará a dormir ahí?

- Porque no tenías elección, era tarde. –contrapone.

- Yo siempre tengo elecciones, Tala. Y quería que te quedarás ahí… la estaba pasando bien, pese a que estuviera "incomodo", es cierto. Pero eso era por otro motivo. –susurra esto último.

- No te entiendo, ¿de qué estás hablando?

- Que con tu presencia o si ella, me pones incómodo. Sólo que es más inquietante y exasperante cuándo no sé nada de ti. Como en los últimos días… por ejemplo.

De acuerdo. El pelirrojo no sabe qué es todo eso, o a dónde quiere llegar Kai. ¿Cómo que lo pone "incómodo" si está y no está con él?

- Bryan y Spencer te lo pueden confirmar… -prosigue.- Pero toda esta semana te estuve buscando. Estuve pensando dónde diablos podría estar. Y al final resulta que todo este tiempo estuviste aquí, en la suite del Hotel _Ludacry_ o turisteando por todo Japón, para luego aparecerte en casa de Tyson como si nada hubiera pasado. Eso es lo que más me desespera, Tala. Lo que me molesta de verdad, y la razón por la que te he golpeado en cuanto te he visto.

- No tenía idea... de que me estuvieras buscando, Kai.

- Sí... de eso ya me di cuenta. –suspira.

- Pero entonces... ¿debo suponer que estabas preocupado por mí?

La implicación le hace dar un respingo y mirarle con desconfianza, encubriendo el leve sonrojo que quiere aparecer al tener al ruso tan cerca y esperando una respuesta.

- N-no es que haya estado preocupado... aunque... –escenas de su sueño se le vienen a la mente y eso sí que lo hacen sonrojar de verdad.

- Por cierto... –por suerte, el ruso se distrae al reparan en lo que lleva cargando desde que salieron de la casa de Tyson, mostrándole aquel paquete.- ¿Qué es esto?

- Ah... es para ti.

- ¿Un regalo?

- Algo así. –la mirada que Tala le dirige lo fastidia un poco porque busca el significado de su acción.- ¡Sólo ábrelo! –le dice.

Y así lo hace, alzando una ceja al encontrarse con...

- ¿Un móvil?

- Estaba molesto, ¿de acuerdo? Pensé que si tenía uno... sería más fácil localizarte. Por eso es que lo compré.

- Yo... no te traje nada, Kai.

- ¡No te estoy pidiendo nada! –masculla, sintiéndose ridículo ante esa situación.

Ni que fueran novios o algo, para tener que darse regalos en esa fecha.

- Pero... ¡Es extraño que me des algo y yo no!

- ¡Lo mismo pensé cuando me diste a Kiryu. Sin embargo, ¡yo no me quejé! ¿O sí?

- ¿Kiryu? ¡Ah! –ya entiende.- ¿Así le pusiste al conejito?

- Hn.

- No esta mal. –alardea el ruso.- Pensé que le ibas a poner un nombre más feo como... "Kai", o algo así de parecido.

- ¿Disculpa?

- ¿Y cómo está? –ignora su mirada asesina, volviendo a caminar otro tramo.- ¿Le has dado de comer, lo estás cuidando bien?

- Me ofendes, Ivanov. ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Ming-Ming?

- No me extrañaría.

La replica de Kai pasa a segundo plano cuando comienza a escucharse la cuenta regresiva de los vecinos de aquellas casas.

- ¿Ya va a ser media noche?

- Eso parece... ¡Kai! –Tala parece recordar algo importante, y lo toma del brazo.- ¡Dime qué quieres que te dé antes de que se acabe el año; será el primer regalo que recibas en la mañana en Año Nuevo!

- ¡Hmf! -mira hacia otro lado debido a la cercanía, al roce.- Te dije que no quiero nada, no lo hice para...

- ¡Pide cualquier cosa!

El ruso está tan cerca de él, que puede verse reflejado en sus ojos. A lo lejos, el bicolor escucha el _"8... 7... 6..." _

- ¿Kai?

Y es todo lo que escucha, pues sólo se centra en una cosa.

- ¿Lo que sea?

- Sí. –le ve asentir.

El final está cerca...

_"3... 2..."_

- Quiero "_esto"_...

Sin más lo toma de la chaqueta, presionando sus labios contra los otros.

Cuando el "_1"_ llega, se escucha los gritos de felicidades dentro de las casas y los fuegos artificiales que explotan uno tras otro en el cielo nocturno que esa noche les regala nieve. Todo mundo se abraza y se felicita, mientras afuera, en la calle, ambos rusos se separan por la falta de aire.

- Tú dijiste que... podía pedir lo que fuera.

Tras esa excusa se escuda el bey-luchador, evitando ver a Tala a los ojos. Se da la vuelta para continuar con su camino, recriminándose un millón de cosas, y sobre todo, lo que acaba de hacer.

_"¿Pero qué diablos he hecho?"._

- Feliz Año Nuevo, Kai.

El ruso lo retiene de la muñeca, atrayéndolo hacia sí para que lo mire.

No está enojado, y la sonrisita arrogante que tiene le hace ver que está complacido con aquello que a último momento ha pedido. De hecho, busca eso de nuevo porque no ha podido corresponder como es debido, y se ha quedado muy corto en ese arte que se le da tan bien.

- Creo que este año será mejor que el pasado, ¿no crees?

Éste asiente, y sonríe de la misma forma que él.

- Espero que sí.

Tanto él como el pelirrojo buscan otro beso y estar más cerca del otro, porque aquello se siente muy bien. Por un momento Kai se pregunta si no está soñando, y la respuesta es negativa.

Es real, y ese es el inicio de un Nuevo año al parecer, junto a Ivanov. Eso le gusta, no lo negará.

**Fin.**

* * *

Y ahí está. El final del bonus. Espero que les haya gustado, ¿cómo ha sido su primer día del año? :D

Yo sigo emocionada y muy feliz. Que mejor que empezar con el pie derecho en esto de las actualizaciones un año nuevo más. Estoy emocionada y ansiosa porque por suerte la mitad del fic puede ir al _Quinesob _(aquel reto de 20,000 palabras en quince días en el Livejournal), por lo que es posible que muy pronto vuelva con la actualización de algo :3

Pues nada más por ahora. Muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron, a las que dejaron su comentario y agradezco infinitamente a: **_GabZ, rurouni kai_****, Kiray **Himawari, vampyyrishadowalex, ShadowTamerBlack, estrella Blank y Renne.M.

A todo el mundo, bonitos deseos y ánimo para este 2011 que apenas inicia ;)


End file.
